


Vigor

by skywarpie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Also im shit at titles fight me, And you all get to experience it with me, Anode is carefree and lug is having constant second thoughts on letting her carry, Canon Trans Characters, F/F, Im in baby robot hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywarpie/pseuds/skywarpie
Summary: Lug and Anode take the next step to grow their family, but Anode may not be taking this as seriously as Lug hoped.





	Vigor

Anode was brilliant. She was beautiful. She was so many things wrapped into one, and each day Lug only noticed more things about her to love. The way she laughed. The way she had a tendency to practically get the both of them killed everyday. It was the sense of adventure that had originally attracted Lug to her, only now it was driving her into mild spark attacks at every move.

“This isn’t a good idea.” Lug had never been one to protest against her conjunx but treasure hunting now wasn’t in their best interest. “What if something happens to the sparkling?!”

Anode waved her off with a laugh. “Nothings going to happen to it. We’ve made it this far haven’t we?” She patted her chest in reassurance. Having finally entered the last stages of carrying, she was growing tired with her partner’s constant nagging. 

Lug placed her hand’s on her hips, staring defiantly up at the other bot. “I said no.” It was bad enough having to keep Anode in her optic sight, and thinking about the soon to arrive new spark only increased the trouble. “Believe me when I say that there’s tons of other artifacts to be found..at _another_ time.” This conversation had been had nearly a thousand times, and each time Lug thought it stuck, she was proven wrong.

“You’re over exaggerating. Nothing bad is going to happen.”

“Something bad _always_ happens.”

“Name one time.” 

An agitated expression from the smaller bot said it all. Anode sighed. “Alright, fine. No treasure hunting.”

"Thank you." Lug's expression softened. Maybe she was a tad paranoid but one could never be sure. Sparklings were rare. Granted the war was over and more bots were settling down, but that didn't make the transition any easier.

"Of course, darling." She flashed a smile. "In that case, what if we --"

"I said no!"

Anode exvented loudly. It appeared she wouldn't be winning any debates today.

* * *

 

 

The new spark beeped and chirped, it's tiny arms wiggling as it reached out to grab anything in it's path. Finally, it settled on nabbing one of its toys lying in the crib beside it.

"Ah ah." Lug gently wedged it out of the sparkling's mouth. "We don't eat toys." The sparkling chirred in response.

The new spark was hardly more than a day old and already she was curious about all her surroundings. Something that she received from her carrier no doubt. "She needs a name." They couldn't just keep calling her nicknames.

"I considered a few." Anode answered from the other side of the room. She was snuggled down into the soft blankets on the berth. "But it seemed like too much effort." She yawned. The emergence had taken longer than she had liked, leaving her more tired than usual.

Silence filled the room as Lug watched the sparkling roll around. She was smaller than most. But then again how large was an average one? No color was on her protoform yet but judging by the small nubs on her back she was to be a flier.

"What about Vigor?" It seemed fitting. Already she seemed like a fighter.

"Vigor." Anode opened an optic, smile stretching across her face. "Our little Vigor." She sighed happily, drifting back into recharge.


End file.
